In today's world, many companies rely on software applications to conduct their business. Software application deal with various aspects of companies' businesses, which can include finances, product development, human resources, customer service, management, and many other aspects. Software applications typically operate from servers and can be stored in memory. To use software applications, users typically employ various computing devices. User interfaces provide users with an ability to provide instructions to software applications, interact with other users, and perform various functionalities in furthering their company's business.
User interfaces can include a variety of software tools that can be generated by the corresponding software applications. The tools can assist users with performing their tasks, such as word processing, graphics creation, application development, etc. Oftentimes, existing user interfaces present their users with a complicated web of tools, functionalities, options, etc. that can confuse users and leave them unable to determine or foresee what the final output product of their actions using the user interface could be. Additionally, other users that may be using original users' work product may be confused as well and thus, unable to reap the benefits of the work performed. This can have a significant impact on productivity, efficiency, cost, etc. Thus, there is a need to provide an intuitive user interface that can allow users to configure user interfaces and/or what is being displayed on a user interface based on what the users are seeing.